Trigger
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: "Promise me it wont hurt! That you'll stop if I ask you...!" Her emerald green eyes stood out against her ebony skin. They pleaded with him, shone with unshead tears and he had to swallow back the anxiety that reached up to his throat. "You know I wouldn't hurt you. Calm down!" He told her firmly grabbing her chin.


**Not my best work but its been a while and I wanted to post something. Since its been soooo long, the first five people to PM me a song I will dedicate a one shot to them. Hope you enjoy this =)**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Take a breath,**__**  
><strong>__**Take it deep.**__**  
><strong>__**'Calm yourself', He says to me**__**  
><strong>__**If you play, you play for keeps.**__**  
><strong>__**Take the gun and count to three.**__**  
><strong>__**Im sweating now,**__**  
><strong>__**Moving slow,**__**  
><strong>__**No time to think. My turn to go.**_

The fireplace roared in the background, flickering light into the room illuminating the figures. The smell of leather and wood hovered in the air and Damon with his heightened senses could physically taste the sweat coming off of his female companion. Tossing back the thirty year old Scotch that was in his tumbler, he stalked over to the brunette.

"Promise me it wont hurt! That you'll stop if I ask you...!" Her emerald green eyes stood out against her ebony skin. They pleaded with him, shone with unshead tears and he had to swallow back the anxiety that reached up to his throat.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you. Calm down!" He told her firmly grabbing her chin.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Bonnie sighed

"You know we don't have to do this. I don't want you to feel forced, once we do this there's no going back." Damon advised her.

"I want to!" Bonnie assured him "Its just, how can you be sure that it wont hurt? I mean you're a vampire, you barely can feel when you bite into your own arm."

"Just breathe." He whispered into her ear.

_**And you can see my heart beating  
>You can see it through my chest.<br>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
>I know that I must pass this test<br>So, just pull the trigger **_

He could hear her heart racing as she tried to act nonchalant. Their clothes laid in a hazardous pile at the foot of the bed because he knew he would have to get her mind elsewhere. It would be the only way to take her mind off of the impending penetration.

"Did I ever tell you the story about Delius and his lover?" Damon asked her. He grabbed her tiny foot and began massaging it.

"No, what about it?" Bonnie fought back a moan as he made his way up her calf.

"Delius was a vampire, a leader in his own right and he was married to a woman named Ketanya. Ketanya was normal or so everyone thought. One day she stumbled upon Delius in a passionate embrace with another woman." He made his way up her body, pausing slightly to graze her moist center before pulling away. His lips began nibbling on her collarbone.

"So in a fit of rage she killed the other woman and ran away. She didn't know that killing her first human would trigger her first turning as a werewolf. Delius had realized the mistake he made and he wanted to make things right with Ketanya, he didn't realize it was too late." Damon trailed off getting lost in his lovers green irises.

"They shared blood before her turning, but one day Ketanya tried to bite him and he snapped her neck." Damon's eyes glossed over as he thought about the fact that someone could hurt the one they love. As if she was able to read his mind Bonnie responded.

"I trust you..." She whispered.

"I love you." He told her. "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps"

_**Say a prayer to yourself  
>He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'<br>And then I get a scary thought  
>That he's here - means he's never lost <strong>_

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly and muttered Psalms 23:4.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me" It was odd, praying to a lord she wasn't sure she necessarily believed in, especially because she was almost positive that she was in the process of committing a sin. However despite her reservations, she trusted Damon with her life. They had weathered a lot to get to the point they were at now and when another vampire asked why He hadn't marked her yet it disturbed them both.

On one hand she didn't want to be treated like a piece of meat, branded like cattle. Then on the other she could see where he was coming from. It would save a lot of men the pain that Damon would cause if they hit on her. Being marked would make her unattainable for the rest of her life. Bonnie didn't think she would have agreed so easily had the same effects not gone to Damon also.

_**And you can see my heart beating.  
>No, You can see it through my chest.<br>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
>Know that I must pass this test.<br>So, just pull my trigger **_

_**As my life flashes before my eyes  
>I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?<br>So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
>But its too late to think of the value of my life <strong>_

"_Ti amo , sempre e per sempre tu sarai mia. Abbiamo abituato invecchiare insieme , e il mio amore solito dissolvenza. Sarò il vostro fino alla fine dei nostri giorni . Ti prometto che ti proteggerò sarà il mio ultimo respiro . Che io vivrò per te e morire per te"_ Damon's hand traveled down to her slick heat, pausing until he was rewarded with the sweetest moan, before he plunged in two fingers. He grunted at the way her muscles clenched on his digits. His tongue trailed from her neck to her breast as he left wet open mouth kisses on her skin. "Promise me!" Bonnie gasped as her hand snaked down to stroke his harden length. "Prometto di essere l'uomo migliore che io possa essere anteriore voi . Per non mancare di rispetto o ti porterà per scontato . Prometto di non mentire a voi ." He told her in earnestly pushing in the tip of his member. "I need you!" She whined. "La mia anima" He whispered into her neck. Thrusting into her depths at the same time his fangs pierced her skin, he relished in the way she squirted to her finish around his member. **And you can see my heart beating.** **No, You can see it through my chest.** **Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no** **know that I must pass this test.** **You can see my heart beating.** **Oh, You can see it through my chest.** **I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no** **know that I must pass this test.** _**So, just pull the trigger **_ Translations (I love you , always and forever you 'll be mine . We wont to grow old together , and my love wont fade . And I will be yours until the end of our days . I promise I 'll protect you will be my last breath . That I will live for you and die for you) (" I promise to be the best man I can be before you. Not to disrespect or take you for granted . I promise not to lie to you .) (My soul) 


End file.
